


Saliva Stains

by jejuchan



Series: wowson [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, i acually meant, lmao bitch you thought, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuchan/pseuds/jejuchan
Summary: Sehyoon really just wants to kiss his boyfriend, who still hadn't washed his saliva stained face yet.





	Saliva Stains

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was my first ever smut, i'm sorry if it's bad lol i tried

* * *

Sehyoon sat on the kitchen counter and watched Byeongkwan make breakfast for the two of them. Byeongkwan was still in his pajamas, his hair was messy, his eyes were full of sleep and yet he was there preparing breakfast or trying to, he wasn't really a good cook.  
But Sehyoon needed something else, he needed Byeongkwan. He was needy for his kisses – honestly, he was needy for everything more than that, but it looked like Byeongkwan wasn't really in the mood today – and though Sehyoon would've kissed him anytime, he didn't for now.  
The two had not even washed their faces yet, you could notice in the way Byeongkwan had dried saliva stains near the corner of his mouth, and for Sehyoon it was kind of cute, though he had been waiting more than an hour for Byeongkwan to wash his face so that he could finally kiss him.

"Hey, come here," Sehyoon called out, tugging on the younger's old purple shirt.

"What, why?" Byeongkwan looked bewildered while putting the kitchen utensils down. Sehyoon dragged Byeongkwan in front of him, and suddenly they were very close to each other; Byeongkwan stood between Sehyoon's legs, resting his hands on the older his thighs, while Sehyoon's was still grabbing onto Byeongkwan's shirt. He could feel Sehyoon's breath stroking over his face and feel his warmth radiating from his bare skin. The older had no shirt on, he always slept shirtless. Normally, Byeongkwan would not care too much, but it bothered him especially now.

Sehyoon's hand went through the younger's hair, trying to make it more presentable by combing it with his fingers.

"You have dried saliva all over your face," he said smiling at the light-haired boy before reaching for a kitchen cloth and wetting it. He made a move to clean it away but Byeongkwan stopped him by putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We have been up for around an hour! Wait, I should just wash my face at the sink instead of-" He tried to move away with his hands still over his cheeks, but Sehyoon stopped him.

"Oh shut up and let me do it for you." He grabbed his lover's hands which were still over his cheeks, leading them back to his thighs. Slowly Sehyoon cleaned the corners of Byeongkwan's mouth and went up to his burning cheeks, cleaning everything away. He then put the cloth back on the counter and cupped the shorter ones face.

"Now I can finally do this," Sehyoon said while leaning in. He gave Byeongkwan a short peck on the lips, leaving the light-haired boy flustered.

"I waited for you to wash your face-" A soft peck landed on Byeongkwan's lips. "-but you didn't," Sehyoon said, kissing his boyfriend again. "So I helped you with it," He kissed him again, making every kiss a tad bit longer than the other.  
"You can also help me with preparing our food, you know," Byeongkwan said when their kiss ended, he looked at him unfazed, not too amused by his actions.  
"Can't a man even kiss his own boyfriend? Gosh," Sehyoon said jokingly, flashing a smile.  
"No, not today." Byeongkwan smiled back and moved away.  
Sehyoon jumped off the counter, stood behind Byeongkwan and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave tiny kisses in his neck. He knew the younger was sensitive in his neck area, he always teased him there especially. 

"Go away, I don't want you to kiss me right now, I look like a mess."   
"Yeah, a hot mess," Sehyoon said while laughing softly, his warm breath hitting Byeongkwan's neck, knowing all well that it was cheesy as hell and Byeongkwan would probably feel embarrassed upon hearing it. Byeongkwan tried to escape from Sehyoon's arms, knowing what will happen next if he couldn't free himself. Sehyoon went from kissing to nibbling and sucking, all while groping Byeongkwan's ass, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Don't," Byeongkwan said, it secretly made him a little bit excited, and he hated it. He didn't want to become horny today, but when Sehyoon rubbed his slightly hardened crotch against his hips, Byeongkwan could not take it anymore. Sehyoon wasn't always like this, but when he was, it flustered Byeongkwan so much, he felt like Sehyoon could hear how his heart was beating faster and how his breath was hitching.  
Sehyoon grinned, he loved it when the younger gave him this kind of reaction. He loved how, though time had passed, Byeongkwan's breath would still hitch while his ears would turn scarlet every time he did this.  
"And stop saying those kinds of things," Byeongkwan sighed, acting as if it didn't bother him at all, while he was already becoming hard for Sehyoon.

"What do you want to hear then?"  
"I would like you to shut up, and just kiss me."

Oh.

Before Sehyoon knew it, Byeongkwan had turned around and his lips met his own.His hands were on Sehyoon's lower back near his hips, stroking him gently and though it was just a slight move, it made Sehyoon excited. He could feel his member growing bigger underneath his pajamas. Their kiss lasted longer than the others they shared today, it was breath-taking, deep and sensually sexy, it made Sehyoon moan into the kiss.

Sehyoon broke the kiss and groped his boyfriend's clothed member with one hand, while his other hand crept underneath his old shirt and felt his bare chest. Byeongkwan's skin was covered in goosebumps which partially came from Sehyoon's touches. The boy started moaning under his breath while cusswords rolled over his lips, Sehyoon loved it when he moaned. When he moaned, his eyes closed while his lips parted as his head fell back into his shoulders. He looked gorgeous that way.

His moans became louder when the older his hand slipped into Byeonkwan's pants, gripping his member and going softly with his thumb over the head of his hardened cock. It had been so long since the last time the two had made love, that Byeongkwan could already feel his pre-cum leaking onto Sehyoon's hands.  
This made Sehyoon smile slightly. "You're already leaking pre-cum and we haven't even started yet. You're such a naughty boy."

Byeongkwan could only whine, he placed his hands behind him on the counter leaning on his palms. He wasn’t expecting to have sex in the kitchen but he couldn’t complain; he was in too much pleasure already to even think straight.  
Sehyoon stripped Byeongkwan out of his pants before pumping his thick cock with skillful movements. He did it slowly, making Byeongkwan feel as if every second lasted longer. He kept on teasing the boy, only speeding up when Byeongkwan was a moaning mess, telling him to hurry up. His pumps became faster and steadier. While one of his hand's worked on Byeongkwan's shaft, the other gently swiped across his balls, earning a yelp from Byeongkwan. 

"Sehyoon..." Byeongkwan’s voice hitched when taking a deep breath as if trying to control himself. “Stop, I’m about to come.”  
Sehyoon smiled upon hearing this, loving it when the younger boy had a hard time talking. He was still pumping Byeongkwan, lowering his speed until he stopped.

“Please don’t,” Byeongkwan gasped for air when Sehyoon teased the boy by going over the tip of his sensitive member with his thumb again.

"Get on your knees," Sehyoon commanded, his tongue licked his lips and Byeongkwan felt his cock throb upon seeing it. 

The light-haired boy nodded and dropped to his knees when the words rolled over Sehyoon's lips, when Sehyoon told him to wrap his soft lips around his thick cock, he did. He slid Sehyoon’s pants down to his ankles and gave tiny licks and kisses over Sehyoon’s still clothed crotch. When Sehyoon sighed blissfully, Byeongkwan finally took his boxers off. 

Byeongkwan's tongue playfully flicked around the tip of Sehyoon’s cock, gliding along the shaft. He nipped at the tip of Sehyoon's member, which caused a needy moan coming from his. Sehyoon's hands gripped Byeongkwan's hair softly. Byeongkwan gave in to Sehyoon's motions, his lips stretched over the head of Sehyoon's length and slowly, he took Sehyoon fully in. When the tip of his boyfriend's dick touched the back of his throat, he began bobbing his head. He sucked hollowing his rosy cheeks while his hand found its way to the base of Sehyoon's length, pumping him in slow motions, his other hand played with his balls, earning a sharp gasp from Sehyoon. 

The younger had saliva mixed with pre-cum dripping out of his naughty mouth, while he was gagging on Sehyoon's dick. "You look beautiful like this," Sehyoon said huskily while grabbing him by his hair in a harsh manner, moving him closer to his hips before fucking Byeongkwan’s mouth.  
When Byeongkwan whined in response to his words, Sehyoon felt a vibrating sensation coming from the younger's mouth, pushing to edge. The visual of his boyfriend sucking his dick frantically while gagging, moaning and touching himself was too much for Sehyoon, it drove him crazy. “You’re such a good boy,” Sehyoon groaned.

Byeongkwan gave a sweet little cry, pushing Sehyoon almost to his release. Sehyoon pushed Byeongkwan slightly, the younger took the hint and backed away, swallowing Sehyoon's pre-cum while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was still on his knees, but Sehyoon helped him up, kissing Byeongkwan's dirtied lips.

"Lean against the counter, let me finish you off. And don't touch yourself again, I want you to feel only me." Byeongkwan did as he was told, his cock was hard and begging for some attention.  
Byeongkwan leaned on the counter, making his entrance easy to access. Sehyoon lubricated his middle finger with saliva before slowly slipping it inside Byeongkwan, moving it slowly. When Byeongkwan moaned, he added another two. Sehyoon took his time in fingering his boyfriend’s sensitive ass, stretching it slowly while massaging his prostate. Byeongkwan gave a sudden pleased scream when Sehyoon touched his prostate, and arched his back to stick out his ass more.

"You like that, don't you?''  
Byeongkwan nodded inhaling deeply, begging for Sehyoon to handle him harder. Sehyoon only went slower every time the younger moaned beneath him. He leaned closer to his boyfriend, kissing his neck and shoulder, then moving on to his lower back. Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon's fingers leave him, instead, he felt something wet pressing on his entrance. Sehyoon's head was between his legs, giving small licks at his hole. Byeongkwan moaned underneath his skillful tongue, pushing his ass out even more. He was desperate for Sehyoon.  
“Please fuck me, Sehyoon. I- I can’t-“ Byeongkwan said while moaning, closing his eyes tightly and balling his fist.

This was the cue Sehyoon was waiting for.

Sehyoon didn’t wait any longer and spit in his hands, using his saliva as a lubricant, then he aligned his member with Byeongkwan’s entrance. He started pushing in until his hips bounced with Byeongkwan’s soft asscheeks. He stayed like that for a few seconds, considering it would hurt the younger if he started moving too early. But Byeongkwan didn’t want to wait, he already started moving his behind against Sehyoon’s hips groaning slightly.

  
“Faster,” Byeongkwan commanded, not caring at all that it would hurt.  
Sehyoon listened to him and began moving, slowly at first but then speeding up when it looked like Byeongkwan wasn’t in pain. Sehyoon pounded inside his Byeongkwan who now was a mess. His moans and groans filled the kitchen along with the sound of skin slapping on skin.  
Byeongkwan frantically searched for Sehyoon’s hand, leading him to his own cock. Sehyoon got the hint and started stroking his boyfriend while he fucked him, abusing his prostate. Sehyoon squeezed the head of Byeongkwan's member with the tip of his fingers, and this was what made Byeongkwan ready to come.

“I’m so close, can I- Can i come?” Byeongkwan mumbled under his breath, making Sehyoon pump his length even harder. 

“You can come, you are such a good boy asking for permission.”  
And with that, Byeongkwan released staining Sehyoon’s hand with the white of his cum.  
For Sehyoon it took a few more slams in Byeongkwan’s hole to release; he released in Byeongkwan, still fucking him slowly for a few moments before pulling out of him. For the last time, he pressed his finger into the younger’s hole and moved it out, dirtying his finger with his own cum. Byeongkwan opened his mouth like the good boy he is, licking Sehyoon’s finger off while looking him in the eye.

“You are so good,” Sehyoon said, kissing his lover on the lips, embracing his body, both of them smiling slightly while the after-sex sweat covering their bodies blended with each other.

  
“Maybe you should leave those dried saliva stains more often on your face. It leads to some good sex.”  
“Are you kidding me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below how it was! I’m curious about your opinion on this lmao, I just hope this wasn’t an ugly mess


End file.
